Clarity or Darkness?
by RickBeckett
Summary: Castle vanished. His theory of course would require M.I.B. while for Kate Beckett his disappearance has brought her to the moment of Clarity. end of her beginning or the end of her will to live. Possible Spoilers for last season 4.
1. Crisis

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	2. Castle Was Right

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	3. Last Secret

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	4. Sticks and Stones

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	5. Falling Down

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	6. Cinderella Will Wait

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	7. Visitors

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	8. The FEEBs

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	9. The Writer

As always … all characters from the hit show Castle are borrowed. Any new characters are figments of my imagination.

A/N - It appears that people are reading. I appreciate that, what I am not certain of is whether people like it or find it interesting even if a bit out of context for some of the characters. Any thoughts are welcome. For some of those who have been writing stories I really would appreciate feedback. Heck not even opposed to help developing my story line. Thanks

A short update to introduce an important piece to the game.

* * *

><p>Beckett walks into the break room her team close behind. "Guys, I know I just told everyone to go home." She takes a breath and Esposito interrupts, "Beckett, wherever you go we go." He looks at Ryan who nods. Lanie gives gate a come on girl smile. Bensen and Rollins and the others from SVU are standing just inside the door, they aren't part of this team, yet Bensen and Rollins were sucked in to this case when the met Beckett earlier. The text Bensen received from Castle right after she sent the photos was an understatement. "Your vic could double for Detective Beckett". It was only when they saw her and the way the team especially the famous righter reacted that things became a lot more personal. It was bad enough before, but to see a "sister" officer, one who had recently been nearly killed, enough said.<p>

Beckett started to protest. "Kate, everyone allow me to offer a suggestion. Let's all go have dinner on me. I need a few minutes to make arrangements." Bensen speaks up "Good …" "Excuse me detective I apologize for not making myself clear. If you and your team are available we all would like you to join us." Epso and Ryan quickly voiced agreement. Castle then added and of course your spouses or significant others. Bensen looked at her team who agreed with just nods. "Okay. No others, we're all single." Beckett's team all realized that was likely because of the job. Just like it was why she was single, that an her mom's murder, she had to look away from Rick before lost it. "I'll be right back." Castle left the room. Coffee was passed around it had been a long day and they all knew the night was yet to come.

Castle goes to find Gates and Shaw. Before he can invite them to dinner Gates speaks up. "Castle a word." The three step into her office. "Jordan." "Castle, anything?" "No, I was just looking for you wanted to invite you to dinner." Both declined saying they wanted time with their families, which was true they also knew the team needed time without the brass. "Castle, before you go you need to know everything points to you and Beckett as being the end game." "I know." "We also just received word that Scott Dunn escaped apparently he and another inmate managed to switch places months ago. He's been on the run for three months." Castle went pale, up to this point it looked like either 3XK was back with a twist, this new information was disturbing Dunn was a genius that he was a sociopath serial killer just double the stakes. Castle also suspected everything was being orchestrated. That if it was either or god forbid 3XK and Dunn working together someone else was using them as puppets. "Beckett." No goodnight or other comment he walked out, with less color on his face then he came in with.

Castle makes a couple of calls. Beckett, Lanie, Espo, Ryan and the SVU team join him. "Castle?" Beckett is asking what's up she can read his face, he puts the mask on an almost genuine smile. "How's surf and turf for dinner?" Beckett, "Castle." Her impatience at his dodge. "Tell you at dinner. Let's go." Before she can object the pied piper turns and they all follow. Castle is on the phone when they catch up to him. "Thanks Bob."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they pull up at the Heliport at the 6th E River Piers. Beckett is not happy, "Castle, where are we going?" "Someplace safe." He nods to Esposito who takes Beckett by the arm and she gives in boarding the helicopter. Ryan and the puzzled SVU team follow behind, Castle is talking to the head of the protective detail. He climbs on board. Ryan is smiling as he holds Jenny's hand. Castle tells the pilot. "Everyone is here." He sits down and buckles up. No words are spoken, he takes Beckett's hand, he's watching his mother and daughter who are sitting across from them.<p>

"Kate, I'm sorry I wanted to bring you here when it was just us. I hope you don't mind the company." Kate looks a little puzzled. The Captain announces they will be landing in two minutes. Kate realizes Rick is talking about his house in the Hamptons. It's been a strange flight, she tried to follow where they were going, but the flight started out like a typical tour, out around the Statue of Liberty and then from there had gone out over the Atlantic several turns and then a descent that turned out not to be a landing they had flown low over the ocean, she just caught a glimpse of several large houses, no mansions and realized it must be the Hamptons. She had heard about the estates, but never actually seen any of them.

* * *

><p>A man's face so close all we can see is his nose and mouth, cell phone pressed to his cheek.<p>

"Vanished."

A voice over the phone, "You have twenty four hours to find them."

"Understood, Viper?" a timid question.

"She will be told."

"I see."

"Do not fail." The same voice as we now see another face and the hand holding a cell, part of the man's arm, movement as we see the thumb close off the call. The arm swings out to the right and revealing the shirt sleeves are rolled up to the elbow. A dragon tattoo visible on the arm. The message about failure needs no explanation.

* * *

><p>Castle and his quests are standing outside the helicopter. Beckett has waited as long as she can. "Castle, NOW!" "Inside" Castle turns and abruptly storms off. Throwing a door open as he barges into the great room, Beckett stays still. Lanie, "Kate, come on." She all but drags the frustrated and angry detective. "Lanie, I'm wearing my gun." "So."<p>

Inside the SVU outsiders are unsure, but sense it's best to observe. "Castle" this time a little more of a question, but still simmering.

"Beckett, Dunn escaped three months ago."

"What?" Kate actually stammers.

"Gates and Shaw told me after the briefing. They felt it was best if I told you."

"We need to find him, why are we here?" Kate is furious.

"For dinner … then we plan."

Castle looks at his phone. "Mother will you let Henri in dinner will be served in thirty minutes everyone. Alexis, please show our guests to their rooms" He hands is daughter a note, a quick glance shows her a plan to have Beckett in a protective nest. "Now if everyone will excuse me I need to check with the chef." For the first time every Beckett, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito see Castle at home in the trappings of wealth, he can wear it, but it's not comfortable. The SVU detectives assume that his is normal, Bensen wants to talk, "Castle, can we talk?" "Sure Dective, come with me."

"Castle, what's going on?" "Please in my home it's Rick. What's going on is Kate's will not admit that she is scared or that there are probably multiple professionals attempting to kill her. For not this is the safest place to be."

* * *

><p><em>At the exact same time back at the heliport, the same face from earlier. <em>

"They're back." As he watches passengers who match Castle, Beckett and friends get into the same FBI SUV's that have been waiting for three hours.

The second voice from earlier. "Don't let it happen again." The same dragon tattoo as the conversation ends.

Then a quick touch of the screen, "Calling VIPER" … a woman's voice. "Dragon" as we see a blond haired woman through the rear window of a limousine. "So the dilatant writer thinks he's clever. Ironic." Her hand moves down the call clearly over.

The voice with the dragon tattoo says to no one … "Don't underestimate the writer."


	10. Another Day

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	11. Tiles  Tic Toc

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	12. First To Die

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	13. The Message

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	14. The Lights Go Out

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	15. We've Been Here Before

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	16. Borrowed Time

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	17. The Outline of The Plan

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	18. Beckett's Behind

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	19. Old and New Friends

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	20. Accident?

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	21. The Mistake

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


	22. A Castle Guy

Clarity and Darkness .. on hiatus for editing and massive corrections. I apologize for posting such a poorly prepared story. The story line is good I think and those who could see past the attrocious grammar and poorly constructed paragraphs some how agreed. I hope to have it back online in a week to ten days with updates following from that point.


End file.
